Invitation
by calico.fox42
Summary: Scully and Mulder have a night that is completely unexpected.


**This story is NC-17 and is written for pure entertainment**

"So I guess I'll see you tonight."

I say this in a light manner, breaking the long and marginally uncomfortable silence that had been permeating between us. For some reason, my statement catches him off guard, although I'm not exactly sure why. I know this for a fact, though, because it's as if his ears have literally perked straight up and I have suddenly captured his undivided attention.

A sly fox indeed, his dark hazel eyes amplify with an electric spark as he gazes at me with a scorching intensity. I slightly shiver under the spotlight and silently pray that he doesn't notice me doing so.

"You know, tonight." I deadpan. "The guys. The movie. Don't act like you haven't been waiting all month for this."

I say this as nonchalantly as possible. In reality… I've been the one nervously waiting all month for this.

Leaning back in his chair, he makes himself comfortable behind the desk that holds piles of paperwork and his nameplate front and center. Stretching, his hands fall behind his mossy brown hair. Mimicking his idol- his upper lip draws up and I can't help but to be captivated by their rosy plump. As of late, it's become the only thing that I think about. His beautiful, beautiful lips. Top and bottom can be quite distracting. Especially, when my focus should really be on our work.

"No, I guess you're right, it's just- to be honest, I didn't know that you had been invited."

His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip after he says this and I quickly shift my eye line from his mouth to the poster that hangs directly behind him. He can't be serious, can he? Wow. I'm wounded! I say nothing, playing it off as he would do himself. I carefully stack up the paperwork set in front of me and place it into my briefcase. Staying mum as I come to my feet, I take my briefcase in hand. Grabbing my coat from the rack, I step towards the office door.

Shrugging my shoulders, I mumble, "See ya," as I walk out.

Once I'm home, I'm scrambling!

I had everything planned to a perfect T. Coffee is peculating, as I put the finishing touches to my nude manicure. My nails are getting a little long, but I _like_ them long, so I just file them down until they are seamlessly even. As I am waiting for them to dry, my attention is brought to an episode of Cops. How embarrassing it must be, to constantly be in front of the cameras. I would go crazy, if that were my everyday life.

We will soon be filming our very own episode of Cops, Mulder and I. It has been written within our contracts with Fox. If we don't appear in the reality show, then we won't receive the royalties from profits that this stupid farce of a film will hopefully make. Hollywood A.D. is a ridiculous blockbuster about two agents who are partnered together to investigate an outbreak of zombies. As if we weren't tainted enough, this whole experience is going to destroy our careers. So I'll be damned if we don't earn our cut of the residuals!

So of course, we have to do this Cops thing. As if we weren't under enough scrutiny already- the attention from the media was already becoming strange. We were having the film premiere in two weeks. Tonight will be the first night that the preview will be on the big screen, hence movie night with the guys.

I had my outfit planned out for weeks. In fact, I had purchased it a half hour after Frohike's invite. I was so excited to be asked to go anywhere that I jumped at the opportunity to get dressed up. I know Frohike has a slight crush one me, but he isn't who I'm dressing for.

He isn't who I'm dressing for at all.

Mulder, had seemed quite surprised to find out that I had been invited tonight. Did he really think it was a guy's night without me?

Was I not considered one of the guys?

Yeah, I know we don't meet up at a coffee shop to gossip, but wasn't meeting at the Lone Gunmen headquarters almost on a weekly basis close enough?

Hadn't, he, Fox Mulder, my partner- pretty much eliminated any opportunities I have or will ever have at getting involved with other people?

I'm not even talking about another man, just people in general. Friends. Besides him, Fox Mulder and the gunmen, of course, I have my family and half of them hate what I've become.

Who I've become?

Whatever.

I don't really care.

I like catching him off guard and I know that I now have him in the palm of my hands, because my land-line is ringing and ringing and ringing and rather than leaving a message at the beep, my cellular starts to go off.

Ignoring the call, I let my nails dry. Leaving my phone on the vanity, I make my way to the kitchen, to pour a cup of Joe. Moving slowly, I'm careful not to damage my manicure when I open the refrigerator to remove French vanilla creamer and raw sugar. I had intentionally left a spoon out, so that I wouldn't have to rummage through the drawers with wet nails. With a perfect cup of coffee in hand, I make my way back to my bedroom.

My cell is blinking, letting me know that I've received a message. I ignore it, until I'm sure that my nails are completely dry. Pressing in the code, my phone alerts me that I've received a text message, not a voicemail. Hmmm… I wonder who it could be….

Mulder: Is 7 a good time to pick you up?

Pick me up?

I thought he just recently found out that I was even invited to this little shindig and now he thinks he has the right to pick me up!?

I take my time before replying. My eyes are glued back to Cops, as the tatted dude looks like a guy that I went to high school with and sure enough, it is. The episode is based in Lake Elsinore, which isn't too far from San Diego. I take a sip from my mug, watching for a minute. Jake Myles, the tatted guy on TV was being arrested for methamphetamines. Good thing I turned down his offer for prom! When the commercial break comes on, I finally reply to Mulder's text.

Scully: Going early for pizza. Don't know if you were invited for that.

Ha!

Now... two can play that game!

Bring it on, partner!

I'll be the winner of this war!

Flicking the switch to heat the flat iron, rather than the curling iron, I remember the cd I left in the player. It was something that I came across at a garage sale. A mix of dance 80's music, a Cher song was the first to play. Ever since we got those front row tickets, I've been in awe of the musical goddess. Not only did she have a great career in film, but the woman had a stage presence that I'd never seen before. She had seriously owned it! I can't wait for her next album, _Believe_, to drop. I hear it's going to be a dance revolution.

His reply is immediate, but I take my time to check his message. Besides, I might be better off meeting him at the headquarters. At least we'd be on equal turf. It's not a date. He didn't even know that I'd been invited, apparently. Although, I'm pretty sure that Frohike had called to invite me on Mulder's behalf. They're such good friends and I love them for their commodore. Finally, I check my phone to read his response.

Mulder: See you there.

I was tempted to reply with… Sure, fine, _whatever_.

But, I don't, so I continue getting ready. I decided to dress a little sexier than usual. The jeans I'm wearing shape tightly to my butt, just the way I like and for once they're the perfect length to go with my black pumps. My top fits perfectly as well; a light green sweater, with a V-neck. The kind that's tight across my breast, without really meaning to be. I was putting the finishing touches to my mascara, when I hear a tap at my front door. Weird. I didn't allow anyone up, so I know it can only be one person and he's ridiculously early.

Checking the peep hole, just to be safe, my jaw is anchored to the floor. _Oh my god__._ He looks absolutely gorgeous! He's wearing his leather jacket and faded jeans! Why does this man have to look sooooo good?

I pace for a second. Spinning in a little circle. He knocks again. Keeping my body tucked behind the door, he isn't instantly welcomed inside. Giving him a coy smile, my heart is racing like mad dog crazy. I do everything I can to hold my tongue from slipping out of my mouth to drool like a womanizing cartoon hound.

"Mulder, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up with the guys?"

Without a word, he brings forward something that he's been hiding behind his back.

A rose.

A single white rose.

White.

The color of friendship.

"So do you think I can come in?"

He asks this as he hands me the rose. Taking it I'm stuck by a thorn. My eyebrow shoots up curiously as I allow him to step in. His tall, muscular body moves close to me as he stalks his way inside. The scent of him is so completely intoxicating, that I'm acutely aware of him.

I am also aware of the fact that we are matching. Matching. Dressed alike, as if we are a fucking couple. As if we had planned what we were going to wear!

Great.

Just great.

Quickly, I turn my back to him as I make my way to the kitchen in search of a glass vase.

"So I guess I'll need to change."

I say, as my back is kept to him. I can smell his cologne and the musky scent of his jacket and something else, something that is distinctly him. He's moving in closer to me. I can sense this, as I feel him moving behind me. My job, my life, has depended on this ability to sense him. Although, now that we aren't working, not on an assignment, this ability to sense him, is completely unnerving to me. It's as if it's become a primitive trait.

"Change? Why would you do that? You look stunning."

He says this and I can feel his breath as if it were a feathers light touch, soft and warm as he whispers behind me.

Abruptly turning, I face him. He has half of his upper lip pulled up. His bottom lip is quivering, or maybe it's my vision. My eyes go to his. Dark and thirsty. I'm curious of his motives. My gaze is back to his bottom lip, which is still twitching. I press my index finger against its plump and it stills beneath my touch.

"Thank you."

I say, but my attention is brought to the ground. For some reason, I have a nervous feeling swirling in the center of my stomach. I don't usually feel this way, especially around my partner, but something has shifted in the air. A soft touch to the base of my chin brings my gaze to meet his.

"I'm pretty hungry, so I was thinking steak and lobster sounds a lot better than another slice of pizza."

They say the way to a man's heart, is to go through his stomach. Why don't they say that about women too? What is the best way to a woman's heart? Because, I'd say this man, the man right before me, is on the right track.

Right on track…

I take a glass vase from the cabinet. Strangely, it's the same vase that Mulder gave me last February, last Valentines. Although, he never fully admitted that he was the one to leave the single red rose on my desk. There was no note. No sign of a secret admirer. Only so many people had the key to our office and I didn't want to think of how to react had the rose been left by AD Skinner. Smiling at the memory, I place the white rose inside and fill it partially with water.

"I wouldn't think the guys would be down for something like that. They seemed like they were really looking forward to that buy one, get one free deal on the pies."

"Oh. Well… I just told the guys that we would meet them afterwards, at the theater."

"You did?"

"Yeah… You were right; they are really looking forward to that pizza deal."

"How did you know that I would want steak? How do you know that I haven't been craving a slice all week?"

I say, as I take a step towards him, testing him. He catches on and takes a step forward. Nothing gets past this guy, no wonder he makes such a great investigator. He licks his lips and I wonder if they taste like salt from the shells he constantly keeps between them.

"How did I know, Scully? Oh let's see… because I've been with you for seven years now, because I know how much you really hate pizza and because, I know you can use a thick and juicy piece of meat, just as much as I can. We deserve this, Scully…"

My heart starting to pound in my head. Are we even talking about dinner anymore? Did he just say what I think he said?

'because I've been with you for seven years now…'

The pounding of my heart is so loud, that I can barely hear the rest of what he's saying. Was he even talking about dinner anymore? Why does he always have to be so cryptic? Why couldn't he just come straight out and say what he wants to say!? Suddenly, I'm extremely nervous. My palms are starting to sweat.

"Yeah… I guess _I am_ pretty hungry."

I say in a daze as I brush past him, past the dining table, through the living room and down the hall, straight to the bathroom. I slam the door shut and quickly lock it, securing myself safely inside. Gripping the side of the basin with all my might, my knuckles are turning a ghostly white.

Knock… knock… knock…

"Hey, are you okay?" He sounds concerned. What a sweetheart.

"I'm fine." I reply, as I turn the cold water on.

I can hear my phone ringing. Then, I hear him step away from the door and heading back to the living room. Turning the faucet off, I hear him answer my phone. My phone. Really?

"Hi, Mrs. Scully….Yes, I'm doing just fine. She's locked away in the bathroom, getting ready for tonight… Yeah, tonight….Oh just dinner and a movie…"

I run my hand over my face. I can only imagine my mother's commentary over the other line. She's going to think this is a date. Why doesn't he say that we're meeting the guys? He's going to put ideas in her head and I really don't appreciate it. Furious, I thrust the bathroom door open and before I can yell at him to get off the phone with her, he's saying…

"Why thank you, Mrs. Scully, I love you too."

He puts the receiver down and glances at me. I'm locked to the ground, like a dinosaur bone forever stuck in tar, my feet are completely immobile. I'm absolutely stunned. Did he just say…that he loves my mother? Well, I know he didn't mean love, love, but like the love you would have for a relative, for a mother... I know they talk. On the phone I mean… She's always telling me how she checks in on "Fox." Had their relationship become more intimate than the one that I have with my own partner? I have never once, not once told him that I love him and the only time he has uttered those words to _me_ have been after a tragic accident or something drug induced incident.

"My mother?" I question, letting him know with my tone that I was surprised by the way he so easily spoke with her.

"Ugh... Yeah. I wouldn't have taken the call, but her name flashed on the caller ID."

"I'm ready when you are."

I say shortly, trying to change the subject, or else my thoughts will be pondering over it all night. Taking my coat which is lying over the couch, I slip my body inside its warmth and wrap it tightly around my waist. Grabbing my keys, we're out the door.

He's driving and we're downtown within minutes. After we park, he guides me with his palm pressed to my lower back. It's not a push, or a shove, but just the slightest grace of a touch. I can feel the heat of his skin through my coat. He opens the door of the restaurant and I'm suddenly hit with a very nice, very romantic ambiance.

The lights are dimly lit. I can see the candles and flowers on every table. It seems so intimate for a bite to eat before a movie. I suddenly feel extremely under dressed.

"We have reservations." He says smoothly.

Are you kidding me? Reservations! The hostess takes my coat and for once I'm not carrying my weapon. His hand is back in place and the heat is hotter than before. I wonder if he's thinking of the mark I have permanently branded myself with. I know that he disapproves of my time in Philly and the whole Jerse incident, but the tattoo itself, is something that I will never regret.

As we take our seats, he orders a bottle of Cabernet. My eyebrow shoots up and when the server walks away, I release the bite I've had on my tongue all night.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me, Agent Mulder?" I ask this, as I take a sip of the water that has been set before me.

"_Maybe_…" He's says and says nothing more as the server returns and is now presenting the aged bottle of red.

By the time we meet with the guys, I'm a little tipsy. Dinner was amazing! I hadn't had a meal like that in so long and Mulder was right about one thing. We deserved it! Not to mention the dessert, tiramisu, one of my favorites. The restaurant is in close vicinity to the theater, which is perfect, because neither of us are very capable of driving right now.

Laughing hysterically, we see the Gunmen gathered in front of the theatre with tickets in hand. Our laughter is unstoppable and feels amazing and even seems to be contagious, because the trio are now laughing with us. Or is it at us? It doesn't matter, because we're all for once, having fun.

Once inside, the guys buy their snacks and my partner orders a large slushy and large popcorn. Again, my eyebrow is arched and that's when he whispers,

"I hope you like cherry."

Directing me down the aisle, he has me go all the way down the row, so that besides the wall, he is the only one that I'm sitting next to.

The lights dim, right on que. The large slushy is sitting between us. The large popcorn is in a bucket by our feet. I'm not hungry, after such a large dinner, but once the previews start, I need a taste of salt on my lips.

I'd almost forgotten about the preview for Hollywood AD, almost. When Tea Leoni's name flashes on the big screen, the guys start to cheer. All eyes are now on us and I'm actually relieved to be sitting by the wall. Mulder's hand in on my thigh! I shiver beneath his touch and I take his hand within my grasp. He's as nervous as I am.

Her hair looks horrible. It's so obvious that she's wearing a wig. Couldn't she have at least dyed her hair? She could have at least dedicated herself more to adapting to her character. Wasn't that the whole point of having _us go _on set in the first place? This movie looks absolutely ridiculous. Couldn't they have chosen someone better looking to play my characters partner? They could have asked Leoni's real life husband, he would have been way better suited than Schandling. At least he's hot! Have I mention how embarrassing this is?

Mulder is laughing. He's laughing so hard it ridiculous. At first I'm angered by it. I take my hand from his and cross my arms in front of my chest. I don't know why I'm suddenly so emotional, but tears a welling behind my eyes and I'm doing everything to stop them from falling.

"This is such an embarrassment, Scully. I'm so happy they don't use our real names." His arm is over my shoulders and I can't help but to lean into his embrace.

The film finally starts and Mulder's arm is still over my shoulders. My head is leaning awkwardly against him. It's uncomfortable and I'd like to push up the arm that separates us, so that I can fully lean against him. I sit up and grab the slushy and sip away until I have a brain freeze. Oh man, I've forgotten how much a brain freeze can hurt. I haven't had one since I was a kid.

"Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth."

My partner whispers this lowly into my ear.

"What?"

I'm slightly appalled

"Brain freeze? If you press your tongue to the top of your mouth, it will make it go away."

Like magic, it works and I'm surprised I didn't learn that trick in med school.

About half way through the film we finish the slushy and the cup ends up on the floor. I then take the arm of the chair and lift it up. I scoot in close to him. My head is resting against his chest; his lips are against my forehead, it's the slightest touch of a kiss, but it encourages me to lean more fully into him.

Ever since we met up with the guys, he's been pawing all over me. His hand was at my lower back, whenever I walked in front of him. His hand on my thigh, over my shoulders and now back to my knee. I'm melting beneath his touch. This feels right, so fucking right, that my brain feels as if it's going to explode into a million tiny little shards. I want him, more than I have ever wanted anyone before. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's just the intimacy of the entire night, but I'm hit with a blinding clarity, it's so bright, so entirely bright, that when I recover my vision is hazy.

I've never felt like that before, to have an epiphany that it so overwhelming that it becomes physical. It's as if everything is finally in focus and I hadn't even noticed how blind I had been before. Everything has led up to this, this very moment in time. This is the only thing that makes any since.

I can smell him and he smells incredible. His scent is still so intoxicating, that it has become somewhat of an addiction for me. I wonder if his skin tastes better than he smells. A gasp falls from my lips, when I feel his hand moving a little farther up. He shifts in his seat and I can't help but to draw my gaze to his lap, wondering if he's starting to feel aroused.

For the first time tonight, I wish that the guys hadn't been invited. On the other hand, they're acting as our buffer, reminding us that we are in public and that as always, we should be careful.

The need for him is becoming primal, as I can feel my lower tummy begin to twist and flop as my heart starts to grow wings and flutter. Good thing were in the dark, otherwise the cherry over my pale cheeks would be impossible to hide. I'm not about to push his hand off of me, in fact, the need to touch him takes over and my own hand falls to his thigh.

Is this movie ever going to end?

Finally it does and we're all walking out together. The guys are trying to decide what action scene was the best, as I'm somewhere in la-la land, thinking of our past, our friendship and what our future will hold. It's been a long time since I'd last seen a movie and it was nice to have a night out on the town.

As we say our goodbyes, Mulder's hand is back to that spot on my back. I know what he's doing and I've got to say I like this whole territorial thing. He's never really acted that way towards me before, I mean, not to my knowledge anyways. Maybe he has and I'm not even aware of it. Maybe, he's stopped guys from even having a chance with me and I had no idea this entire time. I guess, in my own self—pity that would be a good reason as to why I haven't been asked out in God knows how long.

We're walking back to the car and I hope that Mulder is feeling sober enough to drive. It's been two hours and we both only had two and a half glasses...

His fingers have somehow found their way around mine and it feels nice, comforting. Why haven't we ever held hands before? Friends hold hands all the time, right? I try to break away from his grasp so that I can get into the car on the passenger's side. Before I know it though, he's pulling me back and has me pinned against the bumper of his car. The look in his eyes is wild, feral even. I have never seen him look at me with such a burning intensity. Then it happens. The most incredible thing in the world! At first I taste salt and then something sweet, something oh so sweet. I slightly part my lips and allow for our kiss to deepen.

That blonde bimbo Sheila certainly had one thing right; the man knows how to kiss! His hands are all over me and I feel like a teenage girl when he lifts me up and sets me on the trunk of the car. Now as we can both gain some leverage, my hands are all over him, pushing his body closer and closer to mine. I want to feel his big, strong arms surround me. I want to feel small, tiny beneath his strength. His tongue is diving into my mouth, hot and wild as he sensually kisses me in a way that I've never been kissed before.

I'm gasping for air! Something needs to ground me and quick, because my head is spinning so damn fast that if we don't stop, I'm going to pass out and we can't have that, because if that were to happen, then we wouldn't be able to continue and ohhhh….I don't want to stop, I don't want to slow down! My thoughts are going a million miles a minute and yet I feel as if I'm thinking of nothing at all. My legs are widening to let him fall between them. He is so close to my center, that I can feel his hardness through our layers of fabric. His lips finally pull apart from mine and like a magnet, mine force themselves back onto his.

My hands are in his hair. His tongue is dueling with mine, a battle of stolen words and a battle that I never want to surrender to. His hands are making their way under my shirt and I'm letting him get his feel. His palm is flat against my belly and his touch alone is strong and powerful… and soft, sensual as it gracefully makes its way up to cup my breast.

I gasp.

Right into his mouth.

I gasp.

A soft hum falls from my lips and I moan in pleasure. Encouraging him, he presses his body more firmly against me and that's it, bulls-eye, he's hit my center. This feels so incredible that I can't help but to shift my hips up to let him know that I feel him and that I like what I'm feeling.

This time, he takes his lips from mine and we actually stop kissing. He's cupping my face in the palm of his hands and I'm speechless. He's giving me the sweetest of kisses all over my cheeks, my forehead and the tip of my nose. Then he presses his forehead against mine and like this we are silent. The only thing besides the traffic passing by is the continuous beat of my heart echoing in my head. We need no words to communicate, I guess we never have.

"I've been waiting my whole life to kiss you… like that."

Swoon...

If it hadn't been for his hands already all over my body, I would have fallen face first onto the black top below me.

His whole life?

"You're fucking with me, right, Mulder?"

I ask and I know I'm wearing a sloppy smile, because he is wearing a sloppy smile. There's lipstick all over his face and if he turned to face anyone, we undoubtedly would be caught red handed.

Pressing his thumb against my cheek, he wipes away some of the smeared lipstick.

"Why would you ever think that? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

No, no I don't. I'm not even your type…. It hadn't been that long since we shared our first kiss at New Years. Our first kiss was pleasant, testing the waters, so to speak. Did I want more? I'm not sure. At the time I wasn't sure.

He had almost kissed me over a year ago, in his hallway. It was a confession, a confession of feelings, but it also made me believe that he had just been afraid to be alone. With Diana mostly out of the picture… I was the next best thing.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He's tipping my chin up so that I'm forced to meet his eyes. His forehead is scrunched together, reminding me of a puppy I had when I was a young girl. The concern behind his expression breaks my heart, because I know that he fears my thoughts. I fear my own thoughts. I fear this. I fear him. Well not him exactly him, per say, just us and the damage we will cause by crossing this line, this very, very thin, often blurred, unspoken line that has been drawn out by our superiors, the x-files, our partnership and our friendship. By crossing this line, there will be no going back, no returning to the way things had once been. Everything would be ruined. Would it be worth the loss? Could I possibly live without him in my life?

"Hey, I asked if you're okay."

He's says this more firmly. He's pulling away from my grasp, stepping back to put space between us. That's the last thing I want, so I stop him by grabbing a hold of his sweater and forcing him down to crush my lips. This time, my hands are the ones pawing my way under his clothes, needing to feel his skin. His chest is hard and muscular. His body goes rigid beneath my fingers, but I don't care if he's nervous, I have to have him and I have to have him now!

My other hand in working on the belt. I'm trying to loosen it enough, so that I can at least slip my fingers beneath the waistband. This time, he almost pushes me away. He's taking two steps back.

I'm cold.

Freezing.

The loss of him in my embrace forces my body to shudder. He's staring down at me with such intensity that his expression tells me a thousand things that words could never speak. He is such a beautiful, beautiful man.

He's gasping for air. Trying to gain some composure, he's pacing back and forth.

Back and forth.

He's about to drive me crazy, because it's freezing outside and our parking meter has started to beep. I want to get in the car, so we can drive like hell, to his place or mine, it doesn't matter as long as there's a bed and I can finally have my way with him. I'm starting to get irritated, pissed off even. It's as if I'm suddenly in the middle of my period and for no reason really, I'm raging. My blood is boiling, warming my veins and reddening my cheeks.

If he doesn't collect his thoughts and quick, I'm hailing a cab!

"I think we need to slow down."

He finally says, taking a step closer to me.

"Fine."

I say, shortly. I hop off the trunk of the car and walk to the passenger's door. It's locked,

"I'm freezing. Let's go home."

He clicks the button on the key fob and I'm quickly inside the slight warmth of the car and….

He's still outside pacing.

I'm freezing!

I open the door and wave for him. He finally gets in, starts the car and cold air breezes from the vents.

"Sorry."

His apology is quick as he shuts off the vents. It's suddenly awkward, as he pulls out of the parking lot to take a right. My hand falls on his thigh and he jumps. I smile, a coy little smile and he's biting the plump of his lower lip.

We're on the highway, and we're heading to my apartment. That means the ball is in my court and if I please, I can ask him up. I'm debating this, as my hand is busy rubbing his thigh. We arrive at my apartment in record time. He parks and shuts the engine off and in a second is out of the car and opening the passenger's door. Normally, I wouldn't allow this. I'm a grown-ass woman and I can get out a damn car all on my own!

But… I like him taking this kind of control and I'm putty in the hands of true gentlemen and Fox William Mulder is always a true gentleman. If he wasn't, he probably would have had his way with me on our very first case.

As he guides me, with his hand barely grazing the small of my back, I think back to how I had a crush on him right away. I knew I was doomed from the get-go, which is the very reason why I told him no when he asked me to join him on a late night run, even though I would be up for the rest of the night, analyzing our one piece of hard evidence, I knew right then and there that would need to be boundaries between us.

We're scurrying down the hall of my apartment. I can feel his breath on me, as I take my key out and slip it into the lock. With a slight turn of the knob we're inside.

He immediately slams the door and locks it

Then my breath is completely taken from me as I am thrown up against the wall as his lips crush into mine.

With hardly any control over my own body, I am in his possession. He is like a predator, who goes in quickly for the kill. But the angle is odd, he's so much taller than me, and as if he is reading my thoughts, he scoops me into his hands and lifts me up to wrap my legs around his waist and Oh… My... God!

I think that he's going to put his lips back on mine, kiss me… but he doesn't.

He doesn't move.

He doesn't say a word.

He's staring into my eyes. For the first time, I can honestly say that I have never seen his eyes wear this shade of green. It's almost a dark and murky color, but they are lit up by tiny specs of gold that sparkle as if they are the stars light up the darkness of the sky.

He's asking me something with his eyes, although I'm not sure of the question. I'm positive of my answer.

Yes!

Yes!

Oh God.

Yes!

If he doesn't do something soon, I'm going to make him _my_ prey. I can feel that rage once again boiling in my blood. Just when I'm about to kick him, so he can put my feet back on the ground, his lips fuse to mine.

And… we are kissing.

Deeply.

Ardently.

Hungrily.

He steals a moan that falls from my lips, causing him to release a deeply-seated grunt. I want to push my body against him to let him know that I'm ready to go for a home run, but I can't. I'm completely motionless in his grasp.

Then, as if he were reading my thoughts again, I feel the coolness of the room brush under my coat as I'm being carried to my bedroom. There's no need to turn on any lights, because the glow from the full moon illuminates the room, reminding me of a scene from a movie.

I steal a glance outside, and I can actually make out the moon from my open window.

I take my coat off as does he, and his lips are back on mine.

His hands are pawing their way under my shirt, and then under the silk of my bra.

My nipples immediately hardened between his fingers and I want nothing more, but for his to tear my clothes off and fuck me.

He's pulling my sweater off and I sit with my bra exposed to him. His mouth is immediately drawn to the tops of my breath. He's nipping at me with his teeth, and then his mouth finds my nipples, and I reach behind to unsnap my bra. Gaining some leverage, I stand up and start to unbutton my pants, as he starts to do the same.

I want this, more than anything I have ever wanted, I want this!

My feet are dangling off the edge of my bed. My chest is heaving, and I am reminding myself to breathe. Just breathe… His fingers are winding around the thin strap of my panties, the last part of me that has yet to be revealed to him. He's pulling them oh so carefully over the porcelain of my legs, as if he's unwrapping the most precious thing to him. He's carefully pulling the straps over my pink pedicured toes, as his eyes have steadily remained on my sex. I carefully focus mine on his and it bobs under my gaze.

In a quick, swift move, he's hovering over me. He's close, so close that I can feel the heat of his body over me, but he's not quite touching me. His hands are holding him in a strong plank as he's sheltering me beneath him. This is very primal of him and so I take my legs from under his shelter and widen them. Here I am, all of me, take me as I am, or don't take me at all. All I have to do is thrust my hips forward and up and he would so easily be inside of me, but I keep my body still and I allow for him to make the next move.

His tongue is hot as its roaming over my neck; tasting me for all that I am worth. The rest of his body still holds slightly above me, teasing me. His tongue is the only thing that I can feel as it snakes its way down my collar bone, sliding over my pointed nipples, and down to my tummy, to land straight upon my clit.

X marks the spot.

I moan.

In absolute pleasure, I moan!

Then he sucks it hard into his mouth. His tongue presses flat, and then he tugs it into his hot, wet mouth once more.

Flat.

Tug.

Flat.

Tug.

I can't help it! I'm thrusting my hips into his mouth. My fingers are combing through his hair.

Unexpectedly, my eyes start to roll back as his fingers enter me for the first time. He's slow, careful. As his fingers push deeper inside of me, preparing me, I can feel my body pulsing around him. I am so tight, that I have to close my eyes to relax.

This feels amazing! The purrs and moans that are coming out of me are noises that I have no control over. I have absolutely no control over my body. I feel a tingle in my toes, as they go stiff. A tsunami of a waves blinds me.

I'm screaming!

Oh…my… God!

I'm screaming so loud, that I have lost control over my entire body. I have never been vocal! I didn't even know that it was possible to make noises of such a primal nature.

This is incredible!

So fucking incredible, that my entire body is trembling!

Then, to warm me, he lowers his body, and his nipples graze the edge of mine. His lips are on mine, his tongue is in my mouth, and now he tastes so entirely different than he had before. Now that he is mine. He's cupping my breast, and my nails are digging into the muscles of his back. I can't take it any longer, so I reach for him. I run my hand from his base and over the ridge of the tip. He's had a taste of me, and now I want a taste of him, but I guess I'll have to wait until next time, because he's pulling my hand from him and intertwining his fingers with mine.

Then, in one swift push, he's there, filling me. My muscles are clenching as my body attempts to welcome him inside. The strain across my expression, tells him it's too much and he goes to pull out, but the ridge of the tip of him stays inside. With a deep pulse from inside my belly, I push forward and up and he's all the way inside.

My name spills from his lips as his eyes are quick to shut. My knees are pushed nearly to my chest, as his length starts to throb inside of me. We're not moving, not yet. Feeling his girth around me is driving me crazy, and I need him to move. I need him to fuck me. So I kiss him, hard, and finally he's moving again. In and out, in and out. He's so deep in this position that my thighs are giving out. So without warning, I pull away and turn onto my belly.

"Scully…"

He's scared, he thinks he's hurt me, but my darling, you have no idea what kind of pain tolerance I can handle. I'm up on my knees, on all fours. I'm at the edge of the bed, and I spread my legs, to welcome him back inside me. He's standing behind me. I can feel him looking down at me. Then I feel the softest of touches, as his lips lightly spread kiss all over my back.

"Please…"

My words are taken from me, as I can feel him once again right where I needed him, right where I've needed him all along. I'm scooting my ass hard against him, and I can feel his balls tighten every time he pushes inside of me. He's fucking me so hard, that I'm pretty sure I've never been fucked this way. I would never let a lover abuse my body, and I was usually the one on top, in control. This is unlike anything I've ever experienced before!

To have my back turned to my lover means that I can trust him more than anyone. That's right, Mulder. I trust no one. Nobody, but you….

He's slapping my ass! He's actually slapping my ass, and with each sting, a moan of pleasure comes from me. I'm going to be red and sore tomorrow, but right now I don't give a damn. My name is in rasps in between his grunts, and with one hard push deep inside, I can feel the tightness of his balls, the hardness of him, and my knuckles are turning white, my eyes are rolling back, and I am flying high above us. My orgasm starts to bring me down, but then I feel his warmth flooding me so deeply, that I never fully recover as I shoot right back into the sky.

He's grabbing my breast, holding my hips, kissing my back. I go limp, fall flatly on the bed, and he's falls out of me and lands beside me, onto the rumpled sheets.

As we lie silently besides each other, he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips. Our gaze is brought outside, and to the fullness of the moon. I curl up to him, and he holds me close. My eyes shut, and when I wake the moon is gone, and the sun is bright as it peeks its morning light through the open window. I turn to smile at my sleeping partner, before I come to my feet and shut the blinds. It's Saturday, and for once I never want to get out of bed.


End file.
